


the red on her neck

by Emixion



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Character Study, Crying, Drabble, Gen, No Manga Spoilers, how i hope aot ends, this isn’t very pro eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28889691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emixion/pseuds/Emixion
Summary: “Enough.” It’s the last word. The end of the sentence that’s been running on for so many years and it’s followed by a quick but effective slice to the throat.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman & Eren Yeager
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	the red on her neck

“Enough.”

It’s the last word. The end of the sentence that’s been running on for so many years. It’s spoken deadly calm, no quivering or wavering, and it’s followed by a quick but effective slice to the throat.

It was not Levi, it was not Reiner, not Zeke or Jean or Armin, it was her. It was Mikasa.

She’d used the blade a thousand times, probably more than that. Slaughtered countless titans, made several gashes, none quite as gratifying as this. 

His body hits the ground with an unceremonious thud. A soft sound, the weight of a body, but to Mikasa it is a new beginning.

She stares for a moment, her gaze still neutral. Stares at the bloody heap before her. The body of her once beloved friend. The man who’d she tethered to for far too long.

It’s surreal, really. The implications of one corpse. The way the world is suddenly exceptionally bigger than it was before. How every blade of grass is a blessing, not a curse.Mikasa lowers herself to that grass, grinds her feet into the soil, and reaches for the body.

Eren is limp in her grasp, though that does not cause her touch to be any more gentle. She grabs the body and tugs, dropping her head to his chest and listening just like she did all those years ago, back when she was untainted in her eyes.

There is no heartbeat.

And just like all those years ago, she cries.

Just like all those years ago, it’s not sad.

Mikasa’s eyes well up and spill over, her mouth opens in a wail, her voice ringing out loud and screaming but it’s all relief.It is all of the pent up rage washing away. It is the breaking of chains, it is freedom.

Unlike all those years ago there is no heartbeat but Mikasa’s relief still flows through her cries.

Mikasa cries and cries and Eren’s blood coats her neck like the scarf she’s long since discarded and she is free.

She is finally free.

**Author's Note:**

> I caught up with aot after a few years and was deeply saddened by how Mikasa has been treated. I’ve seen many fans theorize that she will be the one to kill Eren, but never any fics about it. I wanted to write a cathartic drabble where Mikasa finds some peace with the death.


End file.
